Una amistad rara
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Sophie cumplió los 13 años mientras que Jaime tiene 17 años y aun ellos pueden ver a los Guardianes pero ...un día Sophie se encontró con un espíritu que su hermano no puede ver. ¿Sophie podrá ayudar a el espíritu de halloween de su "problema de no tener existencia" y de ser muy perezosa? -Se Aceptan Oc-
1. Chapter 1

**Una amistad rara.**

**Resumen:** Sophie cumplió los 13 años mientras que Jaime tiene 17 años y aun ellos pueden ver a los Guardianes pero ...un día Sophie se encontró con un espíritu que su hermano no puede ver. ¿Sophie podrá ayudar a el espíritu de halloween de su "problema de no tener existencia" y de ser muy perezosa? Y ¿Porque los guardianes se ven preocupados por la nueva amistad que tiene Sophie?.

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto mi Oc. Y mala ortografía.**

* * *

**Prologo: Los que son solitario no son solitarios realmente, solo buscan la aceptación de los demás.**

Los Guardianes eran espíritus de alto rango así decirlo, son elegidos por el hombre de la luna para proteger a los niños de todo el mundo pero también hay mas espíritus que tratan de traer alegría y fantasía a las personas excepto los espíritus que son malvados como Picht que solo tratan de gobernar este mundo mediante el miedo y los de menor importancia son los que no son visto y no tienen ninguna función.

En ese puesto esta el espíritu de Halloween, si aunque halloween era una fecha muy conocida por todo el mundo pero su "espíritu" no es conocido y por ese motivo nunca sera visto ese espíritu Y no era porque fuera tímida el espíritu al contrario le gustaba asustar a los niños y a los adultos, haciéndoles creer que realmente había un monstruo persiguiéndolos pero no era como Picht que _el realmente quería gobernar con mano de hierro las pesadillas de los niños para que ellos vuelvan a creer en el._

Una idea estúpida según para Halloween.

Aunque ella también era un espíritu maligno pero hace mucho tiempo pero dejo de serlo por el simple echo de que se aburrió (Aparte que siempre tenia que pelear contra North antiguamente). Ahora solo paso a ser como un mito para todos los espíritus algunos dicen que desapareció y otros dicen que no existe tal espíritu de halloween.

Pero que ganaba por escuchar los rumores de los demás espíritus, si ella se sentía viva y con una existencia que era "Aburrida y monotoma" ¿Porque tendría que creer que no tendría existencia?.

Mirando en un cementerio fríamente escalofriante una niña con un vestido blanco muy simple que dejaba descubierto sus brazos se con una mascara de calabaza y alas negras que parecían de murciélago estaban atrás de su espalda se encontraba mirando la Luna con desdén.

"Hombre de la luna, el que elige ser o no ser"Murmuro Halloween, ladeo su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo en donde se escuchaba un leve sonido de los cuervos, haciendo notar sus ojos amarillentos que parecía los ojos de un gato"¿Para que lo intento?" Si _el_ nunca responde"

La ultima vez que el hombre de la luna le hablo fue hace 3000 años atrás, y lo único que le dijo fue que su nombre era " Hallows Eve" y nada mas. Desde ese dia que ella intento hablar con el hombre de la luna o por lo menos tener unas palabras sin importancia de el pero no sucedió nada, todo esos años (que fueron los primeros de su existencia)solo causo caos y terror junto con los demás seres malignos para después "desaparecer del mapa".

No es que se estuviera quejando o algo por el estilo, pero su vida era un agujero sin fin de soledad y angustia por no saber nada mas que su nombre. Ni siquiera podía hablar con los animales porque todo se alejaban de ella por el miedo que causaba.

Algunas veces quería cambiar el pasado para tener un futuro mejor o por lo menos para tener un amigo y no unas tumbas que ni escuchaban todas las ideas locas que tenia para "jugar" con los humanos y para que la consolaran cuando ella tuviera una pesadilla o cuando estuviera con el animo mal.

Estar sola mirando a las personas siendo felices le daba un resentimiento de _envidia...odio _tal vez pero no iba a caer en las mismas locuras que antes, ¡Claro que no! Ya aprendió la lección y de una forma muy lamentable que le gustaría olvidar.

"A bueno, no voy a seguir insistiendote ..tengo muchos asuntos en mi agenda apretada" Mintió y se fue del cementerio para caminar hacia una pequeña ciudad que estaba cubierta de nieve. Dando unos pasos lentos y con una calma que solo ella podía poseer, vio el letrero de la ciudad.

"_Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Burgess"_

Una ciudad pequeña que tenia una hermosa fauna de varios arboles cubiertos por la nieve, con varias casas y unos cuantos edificios , era el lugar perfecto para esconderse un milenio mas de los Guardianes y de los demás espíritus.

Con curiosidad se adentro hacia la ciudad y pasaba atravez de toda la gente como si no hubiera nada hay realmente, de todas las casas y edificios que estaba viendo, le llamo la atención un parque que tenia unos columpios con unas rampas para que los niños jugaran.

"Este lugar sera mio" Dijo para si misma Hallows mientras que se le formaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

.

.

Sophie estaba en su casa tranquilamente, desde que su hermano Jaime tenia que estudiar para las pruebas finales ella se encontraba jugando sola o se iba al centro comercial con sus amigas (Aunque últimamente ya no salia mas con ellas). Fue otro día aburrido, ojala que Jack Frost pudiera venir mas seguido a visitarlos pero el espíritu del invierno estaba ocupado también por un asunto importante que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

"Hermano, voy a salir al parque" Grito Sophie desde el primer piso de la casa para que Jaime escuchara desde el segundo piso.

"Esta bien Sophie, pero no te alejes mucho, acuérdate de lo que te dijo Mamá" Respondió Jaime sin quitar su mirada al enorme libro de matemáticas que estaba leyendo.

Dicho eso Jaime, Sophie salio con una bufanda y unos guantes de lana, hacia afuera y se le ocurrió ir al parque que estaba cerca de su casa.

"Un Fantasma"Gritaron unos niños menor de edad que Sophie.

"¿Que pasa?"Pregunto Sophie a los niños aterrorizados.

"Un...un fantasma nos quito nuestros dulces y nos tiro bolas de nieve"Lloriqueaba uno de los niños .

"¿Pero pudiste ver ese fantasma"Pregunto nuevamente Sophie tratando de ver si ese "fantasma" era en realidad otro espíritu.

"No...solamente vimos como u..una bola de nieve flotando y como nuestros dulces desaparecían"Dice otro niño que estaba tratando de mantener su miedo.

Sophie no sabia si era un espíritu o un fantasma en realidad porque lo que ella sabia era que todo los niños podían ver a los espíritus si creían en ellos (al igual como lo hace su hermano mayor). Ella dejo a los niños y se fue corriendo hacia el parque que estaba extrañamente vació.

No vio nada que fuera anormal en el parque, solo estaban los mismos arboles de siempre con una capa de nieve en ellos, sin mas que decir se fue adentrando mas hacia el desolado parque para luego ser detenida por varias bolas de nieve que trataban de golpearla.

"Shishishishi, Creo que los mocosos aun no se rinden ante mi"Dice una voz de una niña mientras que hacia mas bolas de nieve para tirárselas a Sophie.

"!Para ¡"Grito Sophie y vio a la niña que estaba atrás de los columpios tirando las bolas de nieve pero luego se dio cuenta que la supuesta niña tenia alas de murciélago y una cabellera negra con ojos parecidos a los de un gato "¿Que eres?"Pregunto con un poco de miedo por esos ojos que la miraban.

La extraña niña ante la pregunta de Sophie se detuvo abruptamente y abrió sus ojos en estado de Shock absoluto.

.

.

.

"Tu...¿Puedes verme?"Pregunto con una voz que parecía un susurro silencioso.

.

.

* * *

Bueno espero que alguien le guste esta idea loca que tenia en mente (no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza)

También como verán, vi que había mucho JackxOc pero no había una relación de amistad con Sophie TwT y ella es tan cute por eso hice esta historia.

Ahora empecemos con la información:

sabias que Halloween se celebro por primera vez hace 3000 años atrás por los celtas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una amistad rara.**

**Resumen:** Sophie cumplió los 13 años mientras que Jaime tiene 17 años y aun ellos pueden ver a los Guardianes pero...un día Sophie se encontró con un espíritu que su hermano no puede ver. ¿Sophie podrá ayudar a el espíritu de halloween de su "problema de no tener existencia" y de ser muy perezosa? Y ¿Porque los guardianes se ven preocupados por la nueva amistad que tiene Sophie?.

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto mi Oc. Y mala ortografía.**

**Capitulo 1: Cuando pasas mucho tiempo solo, después no sabes como hablarle a las personas.**

* * *

"Tu...¿Puedes verme?"Pregunto Hallows con una voz que parecía un susurro silencioso y empezó a tener una emoción que nunca antes creyó que podría tener…_miedo_, caminando hacia atrás trato de correr del lugar pero Sophie la detuvo agarrandola de un brazo.

-¡SUELTAME!-Grito Halloween e hizo una ráfaga de viento oscuro con gritos descomunales que a cualquier persona que no supiera sobre la existencia de los espíritus le hubiera aterrado.

-Espera…solo quería pedir que dejaras de tirar bolas de nieve a los niños del parque-Dijo Sophie tratando de sostenerse fuertemente hacia el brazo del espíritu.

-_s…u..el..ta..me, por favor -_Esta vez suplico y Sophie comprendió que el espíritu estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Respirando fuertemente Hallows trato de recuperar su compostura pero tenia miedo de esa sensación que estaba teniendo. ¿!Como diablos esa niña la podía ver si nadie puede verla¡?. Sophie vio el rostro aterrorizado que tenia Hallows y se sentó con mucho cuidado alado de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Si-Respondió muy cortante el espíritu y miro a Sophie con unos ojos tan penetrantes que la hizo estremecerse del miedo un poco y Hallows con una voz distorsionada pero triste a la ves pregunta…

-¿Cómo es que tú me puedes ver?-

Sophie ante la pregunta inclino su cabeza sin saber que responder y luego dijo-Que, quieres decir, si yo te puedo ver es por la simple razón de que yo creo en ti-y después de terminar de decir la frase vio que el espíritu al igual que un niño pequeño empezó a llorar pero no de tristeza.

-_…G..ra..cias por creer en mi …supongo_-Murmuró y Sophie hizo lo mismo que hacia su hermano mayor cuando ella estaba llorando, le dio un calido abrazo que a Hallows de primera se sintió rara pero a la vez feliz.

.

.

.

En el Polo norte se veía un taller con yetis y duendes entrando y saliendo con juguetes y paquetes de regalo, hay adentro se encontraba un hombre de mayor edad con un traje rojo y una gran barba larga que contrastaba con su cuerpo.

Caminando tranquilamente por el taller, se dirigió en donde se encontraba un yeti pintando un montón de autos de color rojo, el lo mira muy escéptico y dice-No me justo el color, píntalos de color azul-Y el yeti empezó a refunfuñar exasperado.

Sin más preámbulos North o mejor dicho Santa Claus (como mucho de los niños del mundo lo llamaban con ese nombre) fue hasta su oficina inspeccionando cada detalle de los juguetes que estaban haciendo los yetis para la próxima navidad. El sabia que los tiempos cada vez cambian y cada vez los niños se veían más exigentes en los regalos, por ejemplo: quince niños de estados unidos pidieron una PS3 para esta navidad, algo muy tecnológico para su edad según North.

Pero así era el tiempo, los regalos cambiaban según la tecnología de la época.

North se sentó en su silla y vio con un poco de desden un viejo libro que tenia escondido a la vista de cualquier persona que entraba a su oficina, era el libro de sus memorias desde que era un Guardián, en esa época había pasado tantas cosas parecidas a Jack por eso le tenia tanta simpatía por el joven espíritu del invierno y también en ese libro escondía sus memoria de "La era Oscura" en la época en donde gobernaba Pitch con sus secuaces que causaban terror y desesperación por todo el mundo.

-¡Miren la luna esta brillando!-Dijo uno de los yetis que se encontraba en la parte baja del taller en donde se veía un globo terráqueo iluminado con varias luces pequeñas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto otro yeti mientras que empujaba a los duendes que se mantenían viendo el extraño fenómeno como bobos.

North escucho la gran conmoción que se produjo en el lugar y vio hacia la luna que estaba brillando.

-Tengo que reunir a los demás-Pensó North

.

.

.

.

Sophie aun se encontraba sentada junto al espíritu de Halloween, desde que el espíritu lloro entre sus brazos no dijo ni una palabra mas, era como si no supiera que mas tenia que decir.

-Ya te sientes mejor-Pregunto Sophie con una voz calida a igual como si fuera una Madre con su hijo.

-S…si-Murmuro Halloween y movió un poco sus alas de murciélago-Lo siento por llorar de esa forma, realmente no se que me paso-Puso una excusa rápidamente.

-No deberías disculparte-Dice Sophie moviendo su cabeza-Todos alguna ves hemos tenido que llorar alguna vez en la vida-

-…creo que tienes razón-Admitió Halloween aun con un poco de vergüenza-Creo que tener mucho tiempo esta "_forma"_ me afectado un poco-río tontamente ante su declaración, dejando en con un signo de interrogación Sophie.-¿Y como te llamas?-Pregunto

-Sophie Bennett-Respondió ella –¿y tu como te llamas?-

-Todos me llaman Hallows Eve-Respondió con voz distorsionada pero luego su voz se suavizo-Pero me puedes llamar Eve solamente-

-Dijiste que te llamaban Hallows eve…como ¿Halloween?-Pregunto algo sorprendida Sophie, nunca Jack Frost o su hermano habían hablado sobre el espíritu de Halloween siempre hablaban sobre el de la primavera, invierno, verano, otoño, san Valentín etc…pero nunca de Halloween.

-Podríamos decir que _fui_ el espíritu de Halloween por un tiempo-Comento Eve como si nada mientras que miraba al cielo con aburrimiento absoluto en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Dejaste de ser el espíritu de Halloween?-Ahora Sophie pregunto mas confundida que antes sin comprender lo que quería decir realmente el espíritu.

-Si deje de ser el espíritu de Halloween porque me da pereza en hacer esas actividades de asustar a la gente en solo una fecha del año en todo el mundo-Admitió Eve pero un rastro pequeño de su voz indicaba que esa no era toda la verdad-Y también creo que nunca fui el espíritu indicado para ese labor tan pero tan complicado-Dice con mucha pereza.

-_Halloween es muy perezosa-_Pensó Sophie

-Oye, no tienes unos dulces-Pregunto Halloween rápidamente para cambiar el tema de conversación-Sabes tengo mucha hambre, desde que llegue aquí no encontrado ni un dulce. ¡Creo que moriré de hambre si sigo así!-

-¿Dulces?, no seria mejor que comieras otra cosa que te alimente mejor-Dijo Sophie mirando extrañada hacia Eve pero el espíritu solo hizo un murmuro bajo.

-Lo único que puedo comer son los dulces-Explico Halloween-y si trato de comer otra cosa me enfermare del estomago y no podría mantener _esta forma_-

-Ah..Entiendo, bueno en mi casa tengo un paquete de dulces-Dice Sophie y Halloween al tiro se emociono y como una niña pequeña empezó hacer saltitos.

-¡Dámelos! ¡Dámelos!-Ordenaba muy hambrienta.

-Ok..Pero tienes que venir a mi casa para que te los dé-Sophie dijo y Halloween la miro de reojo-_Es mejor que este cerca mío para que no trate de tirar bolas de nieve a los niños que juegan en el parque-_Pensó.

-¡Esta bien!- Refunfuño Eve mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y luego una idea paso por su cabeza-_Podría acompañarla hasta su casa para luego asustar a su familia con mi otra forma y así quedarme con todos los dulces que tenga ¡Si es una buena idea!-_

_-_Y donde queda tú casa-Pregunto muy inocentemente Eve

-Queda cerca de aquí-Dijo Sophie y empezó a caminar hacia la calle y el espíritu de Halloween.

.

.

.

.

(En el polo Norte)

North se encontraba realmente preocupado por lo que le había dicho el hombre de la luna, toda la espera de cinco o diez minutos aproximados para que llegaran los demás guardianes se le hizo eterna.

-¿Qué pasa North?-Pregunto una hada con forma humana pero con partes de colibrí como si fuera un hibrido y que estaba acompañada con pequeñas haditas de la misma forma que ella.

Un hombre bajito y ancho que estaba vestido al parecer con un traje de arena de color oro, hizo con su arena que salía mágicamente entre sus dedos un sigo de interrogación indicando que estaba preguntando que estaba pasando miro a North.

-Los reuní por que el hombre de la luna me hablo sobre…..-Trato de explicar North pero fue interrumpido por unas voces que se acercaban al lugar.

-¡Vamos _Canguro!_ No deberías ser tan aburrido-Dice la primera voz.

-¡Yo no soy aburrido!-Grito la segunda voz

Los tres guardianes vieron a las dos personas que estaban discutiendo, miraron a un conejo grande que tenia rasgos de un canguro y a un joven de 18 años con pelo blanco y ojos azules que tenia una sonrisa socarrona hacia el conejo.

-Hola chicos-Dice Jack Frost con emoción y el conejo de pascua hace lo mismo.

-Que es lo que esta pasando-Ahora pregunto Bunny o mejor dicho Aster.

North suspiro y dijo con una voz nostálgica pero triste a la ve que sorprendió a todos los guardianes- El hombre de la luna encontró a Halloween-

-¿Eh?...¿Halloween?-Pregunto confundido Jack, el nunca había escuchado de ese espíritu ni siquiera los guardianes mas antiguos como Sandman había hablado o comentado de Halloween. Mientras tanto los otros guardianes quedaron en shock por lo que dijo North y el primero que hablo con desagrado absoluto fue Aster.

-¡Como se atreve ese _Mounstro !_ En mostrar su presencia otra vez-Casi grito el conejo de pascua.

-Que estará pensando hacer esta vez-Murmuro Toothiana preocupada, sin ocultar su cara de preocupación al recordarse lo que había pasado con ese espíritu.

Sandam solo quedo con una expresión ilegible pero Jack estaba muy confundido sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Por qué todos estaban actuando Haci?.

-Que les pasa con ustedes, si solamente North dijo que el hombre de la Luna había encontrado a Halloween-Dice Jack como si nada y North suspiro.

-Jack, antes de que te conociéramos mejor hubo un espíritu a igual que tu no podía ser visto por los demás y no era el echo de que nadie creía en el-Explico North viendo como Jack se estremeció en recordar todo esos años de soledad que el vivió-El era un espíritu maligno al igual que Pitch, durante la "era oscura" en la que Picht gobernó el mundo, el con sus secuaces infligían miedo entre todos los espíritus y entre los humanos pero el que daba la misma cantidad de miedo y terror que Picht fue Halloween que hizo algo que un espíritu no tiene permitido en hacer-

En ese momento Jack pregunto con curiosidad y algo de miedo-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-

North se silencio un momento pero Aster continuo con la historia-Halloween mato a un hombre de 21 años-

-¡Que!-Grito Sorprendido Jack-¡¿Por qué lo hizo¡?…matar a alguien

-Por eso mismo el hombre de la Luna sello los poderes de Halloween y le quito su forma original para que este no cometiera el mismo delito que antes-Termino de Explicar North.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que encontrar a Halloween lo antes posible, el sello que le puso el hombre de la luna se esta debilitando-Dijo North

-Eso quiere decir….-Susurro Toot con miedo-Los demás espíritus malignos también están recuperando su poder-

* * *

Omake:

"_El primer amigo de Halloween"_

Halloween se encontraba vagando por todo el mundo, desde que el hombre de la luna sello la mitad de sus poderes, ya no sabia que hacer hasta que un día se encontró con un pequeño pueblo que se notaba que se encontraba en la pobreza plena.

Caminando de descalzo en la nieve vio a un chico de pelo castaño con una pequeña niña que se encontraban jugando tranquilamente.

-¡Jack, eso no es justo!-Grito la pequeña niña tratando de ocultarse de las bolas de nieve que le tiraba el niño mayor.

-¡Vamos Susy! Tú solo tienes que ser más rápida-Rió Jack.

Ante la escena Halloween solo hizo un gesto de desagrado pleno y pensó con amargura-_Su felicidad me molesta_-Siguiendo su camino sin rumbo se encontró un pequeño lobo que pareciera que estaba abandonado y muriéndose de hambre.

-Lamentable-Dijo Halloween y trato de seguir su rumbo pero el animal ladro hacia donde estaba ella y cojeando se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué?¡-Exclamo sorprendido Halloween y el lobo la miro directamente hacia sus ojos amarillentos.

-¿Tu me puedes ver?-Pregunto Halloween y el lobo ladro mientras movía si colita.

-Wof…Wof..-Ladro Feliz el lobo y Halloween no pudo deprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

(Un mes después)

Halloween se quedo en ese pueblo desde que conoció a su único amigo en la vida, ella lo había llamado Esperanza porque era su única esperanza que le quedaba, ahora ella tenia la costumbre de siempre robar un poco de comida de los aldeanos para dárselo a su nuevo amigo.

Ella lo admitía que este cuerpo fue una cárcel y a la vez una bendición porque aunque tenia 500 años exactos desde que tenia esta forma de niña hibrida con un murciélago y un gato había desarrollado nuevos sentimientos que nunca había sentido.

-La compasión y la amistad hacia su amigo-

Volando rápidamente hacia el callejón donde siempre estaba su amigo ella llego pero lo que vio la hico tirarse de rodillas en estado de shock hacia la nieve.

Unos hombres adultos estaban golpeando a su amigo con unos palos mientras que este gemía de dolor.

-¡Ahora este maldito lobo ya no nos robara la comida del ganado!-Exclamo uno de los hombres con rabia.

-Ese estupido animal se comió toda la comida de mis animales-Grito otro.

Mientras que ellos se reían Halloween no soporto la escena y con rabia y odio puro hacia ellos trato de hacer un poder para asustarlos pero lo que paso no fue eso, sus poderes aun seguían delimitados por el sello del hombre de la luna.

-_No…no..no….no…_**NO-**Grito en desesperación y trato de golpearlos con sus garras pero traspasaban a los hombres sin golpearlos.

El lobo miro hacia el espíritu de Halloween y gimiendo lentamente se quedo inmóvil y los hombres rieron ante el acto.

-**ESPERANZA-**Grito Mas fuerte Halloween mientras que unas lagrimas caía desde sus ojos**-Malditos Bastardos-**Gritaba nuevamente tratando de pegarles una patada pero siempre los traspasaba sin hacerles ningún daño.

Los hombres sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Halloween se fueron del lugar dejando hay el cuerpo inerte del lobo.

Halloween se movió hacia el cuerpo de esperanza y se quedo en ese lugar esperando que su amigo se moviera nuevamente pero nunca sucedió.

_-lo siento…lo siento…lo siento-_Susurraba como un disco rayado.

(Dos días después)

Halloween se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, sin poder olvidar lo sucedido ella le hizo una pequeña tumba improvisada a su amigo. Con una sonrisa macabra se alejo del pueblo dejando un misterio que nadie pudo descifrar.

Todos los animales que había en el lugar, vacas, perros de caza, ovejas, etc habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews me han echo muy feliz que les aya gustado mi historia y si tienen una idea para este fic no duden en decírmela.

No se pero tengo una idea de agregar Oc suyos para los demás espíritus como San Valentin etc.. ¿Que opinan? seria una buena idea agregar mas oc mas adelante.

Ah y disculpen por haberme atrasado tanto pero mi inspiración no me llegaba casi nunca D;-


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Amistad Rara**

**Resumen:** Sophie cumplió los 13 años mientras que Jaime tiene 17 años y aun ellos pueden ver a los Guardianes pero ...un día Sophie se encontró con un espíritu que su hermano no puede ver. ¿Sophie podrá ayudar a el espíritu de halloween de su "problema de no tener existencia" y de ser muy perezosa? Y ¿Porque los guardianes se ven preocupados por la nueva amistad que tiene Sophie?

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto mi Oc. Y mala ortografía.**

* * *

**Capitulo: Caja mágica que se llama televisión**

* * *

Halloween siguió a Sophie hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño normal que estaba decorada con un diseño rustico pero a la ves moderno que tenia unos cuantos árboles que estaban con un manto de nieve en su copa. El espíritu vio esa casa con admiración, era de notarse que los propietarios eran muy cuidadosos con el cuidado de su hogar.

Luego de inspeccionar la casa por fuera Sophie le hizo una señal con su mano para que Halloween entrara con confianza. Cuando entro vio que la sala de estar tenia unos sillones color café con unos cuantos cuadros de la familia de Sophia.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto Halloween cuidadosamente.

-Son mi familia, hay esta mi mamá, mi papa y mi hermano-Respondió Sophie y el espíritu solo hizo una pequeña mueca ante la palabra _familia._

-Espérame aquí, voy a buscar unos dulces-Dice Sophie y se fue hacia un pasillo que estaba al fondo de la casa.

Halloween vio como la niña se fue hacia el pasillo y inspecciono mas el lugar, con los colores calidos que tenia el lugar daba un ambiente acogedor y amistoso que casi le daba punzadas de envidia por eso. Ojala que los cementerios el lugar donde ha vivido desde siglos hubiera sido tan acogedor como esta casa pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estos son todos los dulces que tengo-Dijo Sophie mientras que se puso alado de Halloween pero noto esa sonrisa casi rota del espíritu que le preocupo.

-¿Pasa algo Eve?-

-¡Eh¡-Exclamo Halloween dándose cuenta que otra ves se perdió entre sus pensamiento-Ah..no…no pasa nada Sophie-respondió de manera muy rápida.

-Sabes, tu casa es muy acogedora…es un bonito lugar -Exclamo Halloween y Sophie se alegro por el cumplido.

-Gracias-Respondió Sophie y le entrego los dulces que tenia en su mano al espíritu y vio como este se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad y empezó a comérselos uno por uno de forma casi desesperada.

-_Si que estaba hambrienta-_Pensó Sophie con desconcierto y una pregunta se le vino a su mente.

-¿Eve desde hace cuanto tiempo que nos has comido?-

Halloween mientras comía respondió con la boca llena-Desde casi once meses..¿Porque lo preguntas?.

-Hace once meses-Dice Sophie casi sin aliento ante esa declaración-¿Y en donde vives?-Ahora pregunto con la esperanza de saber más sobre el espíritu.

-En un Cementerio-Respondió ahora Halloween tajantemente, por las preguntas que le estaban haciendo.

Sophie no supo que pensar por eso, ¿vivir en un cementerio?. ¿no haber comido hace tanto tiempo?. Como era posible de que un espíritu viviera de esa forma tan …como decirlo tan clandestina.

Halloween ignorando la cara de asombro de Sophie vio un objeto que le llamo la atención en la sala, era algo rectangular grande y de color negro que tenia como una pantalla algo así.

-¡Genial!, tienes esa caja mágica de siempre veo en las tiendas-Exclamo Eve feliz y con sus garras trato de tocarlo con mucho cuidado haber si esta caja se prendía-¿Por qué? No tienen esas personitas que siempre sale-

-¿Caja mágica? Esa "caja" se llama LCD es una televisión que sirve para ver los programas de la televisión-Explico algo extrañada Sophie,¿Cómo era posible que no conocieran las televisiones?.

-Woaaa, como a avanzado la tecnología-Exclamo sorprendida Eve.

Mientras que Sophie descubría mas cosas del espíritu que le hizo algo desconcertante la voz de James se escucho desde el segundo piso.

-Sophie, ¿ya llegaste?-Pregunto su hermano sin salir de su habitación todavía pero Halloween escucho la voz masculina y dejo de prestarle atención a la televisión, se puso en una postura erguida como la de un gato y mostrando sus garras que tenían un aura oscura que parecía como guantes o algo parecido dijo en voz amenazante que asusto a Sophia.

-**Ese ¿Quién es?-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

En otro lado del mundo en una cueva de gran tamaño y aterradora se escuchaban gritos y carcajadas de varios seres que estaban reunidos en ese lugar, hay se encontraba un hombre con un manto negro que tenia ojos color dorado alrededor de los demás seres que lo estaban escuchando atentamente.

-Este es nuestro año, el sello se esta debilitando y podremos gobernar este mundo otra ves-Grito Picht de forma victoriosa ganándose un grito en conjunto de los demás seres.

Después de terminar la charla cada espíritu maligno se fue del lugar entre las oscuridad de la cueva pero Picht vio a un espíritu que tenia la misma habilidad que el, de burlar el sello

-Slenderman, mi amigo delgado –Dice Picht acercándose hacia el espíritu delgado y alto que llevaba un smoking pero no tenia un rostro

-Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti-

.

.

* * *

Sophie no sabia que hacer, de primera Halloween se comportaba como una niña pequeña que no sabia nada sobre los tiempos actuales y ahora actúa como un ser tan intimidante que se le notaba esas ganas aterradoras de asustar…hasta incluso matar a cualquier persona que se le cruzara.

-Eve el es mi hermano… no es ninguna persona extraña-Susurro con temor y Halloween se relajo un poco.

-¡Valla! Lo siento creo que lo confundí con un ladrón o algo así-Mintió Halloween pero cuando escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban volvió a esa posición erguida-_Ese chico no me agrada-_Pensó con odio.

-Sophie que bueno que llegaste, unas de tus compañeras de curso te estaba llamando-Dijo Jaime sin ver al espíritu de Halloween que camino hacia Sophia pero traspaso al espíritu como si no fuera nada.

Ante eso Halloween se enojo cada vez mas y sus manos se convirtieron en garras escamosas que eran mas grande que su cuerpo normal que eran de un color negro con rojo-¡Que descaro con ese mocoso!-Grito con rabia pero Jaime aun no la escuchaba.

-¿Hermano tu no puedes verla?-Pregunto Sophia con temor que desconcertó a su hermano.

-¿Ver a quien?-Pregunto Jaime.

-Ah…Eve el espíritu de Halloween-Respondió Sophia sorprendida y vio como el espíritu trasformo sus garras a sus estado "normal" y vio con una mirada tan fría ante la escena que se estaba produciendo.

-¿Halloween? Pero si no _existe _el espíritu de Halloween-Contesto Jaime sin darse cuenta que Halloween el espíritu que no existía estaba justo al frente de el mirándolo tan penetrante con un odio pero a la ves envidia.

-¡Halloween si existe!-Casi grito Sophia al ver que el espíritu los veía casi destrozado.

-¡Retráctate, Halloween si existe, si existe!-Ahora Grito Sophia hacia Jaime y el la vio con una mirada enojada.

-¡Sophia no se que diablos te pasa pero no existe tal espíritu!-El grito pero Sophia aun trataba de que el reconociera la existencia de Eve.

Halloween al ver tal escena se acerco a Sophia.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto-Dice perezosamente.

-Pero-Susurro Sophie.

-¡No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo!-volvió hablar Jaime y se fue para la escaleras-Vuélveme hablar cuando no estés tan enojona-Dijo este y se fue hacia su habitación.

Sophie vio a su hermano y murmuro-Inmaduro-

-y es un tonto –continuo Halloween y las dos se vieron para reír juntas de la situación.

-Oye Eve, quieres conocer la ciudad-Pregunto Sophie mientras que dejaba de reir y Halloween con una sonrisa respondió con un si.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Una ventisca de nieve se acercaba hacia las costas de America del sur, en donde todos los niños que estaban en los países cercanos en donde se aproximaba esa ventisca podían asegurar que esto era gracias a la obra de Jack Frost.

Jack que estaba dirigiendo esta ventisca hacia el sur de Chile y algunas de las parte de Argentina no pudo dejar de pensar sobre lo que había dicho North y Aster sobre el espíritu.

_-Si encuentran a Halloween tienen que traerla inmediatamente-Dijo North sumamente preocupado._

_Sandy hizo con su arena una muñeca con halas de murciélago y a ellos mismo como si la estuvieran acorralando pero la muñeca se transformo en algo parecido a un dragón y se escapo para luego desaparecer. Norht entendiendo lo que quiso decir Sandy respondió._

_-Para atrapar a Halloween tiene que ser sumamente cuidadosos con su verdadera forma, es tan poderosa que podría fácilmente competir con los poderes de Picht-Respondió y mando uno de los yetis que buscara algo de su oficina para luego que ese mismo yeti entregara unos relojes de bolsillo a cada uno de los guardianes._

_-¿Y esto?-Pregunto Jack_

_-Estos relojes los hizo el hombre de la luna durante la época oscura, esto sirve para anular los poderes de un espíritu maligno a su estado mas débil y también sirve para amplificar los poderes de un espíritu guardián como de los espíritus de las demás estaciones y festividades-Explico Norht y continuo hablando-Esto servirá en detener a Halloween por un cierto tiempo pero como ella también es un espíritu de un día festivo no le hará tanto efecto como a un espíritu maligno normal-_

_-¿Creen que esto será suficiente en atrapar a Halloween?-Pregunto Thooth mientras que sus haditas miraban con curiosidad al reloj con un emblema en forma de luna._

_-No lo se Thooth, pero esperemos que todo salga bien-Respondió _

Jack dejo de volar y paro hacia un lugar desolado en donde había muchos árboles grandes, hay vio que algo estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia el y se dio cuenta que era el espíritu de la marmota.

-Ah no, pero si es el demonio congelado-Dijo tajantemente la marmota con rencor.

-Y tu, topo con piojos ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Jack con desagrado.

-Fui a buscar el espíritu de otoño, por que lo preguntas-Contesto ahora desafiante la Marmota y después cambio su mirada por una socarrona

-Supongo de que como ahora eres un Guardián te creas mucho por tener tan alto cargo-

-¡Cállate! Es mentira lo que estas diciendo-Grito Jack e hizo una ventisca de nieve que la Marmota se estremeció por el frío.

-Tch, mejor me voy el espíritu del otoño me esta esperando-Murmuro y se fue corriendo dejando a Jack solo.

Jack vio la dirección en donde se fue la marmota y murmuro entre diente que si la próxima ves que lo veía y le decía algo así lo iba a congelar sin duda alguna. Después siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar que estaba lleno de araucaria y había un cementerio antiguo que tenia todas sus tumbas muy bien adornadas como si alguien hubiera estado todos estos años cuidando el lugar.

-Extraño-Dijo Jack y se fue a buscar hacia otra dirección.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Omake: Pensamientos de Halloween

Quiero una familia, yo no quería estar sola por siempre, por favor lo siento por lo que e echo yo…yo no merezco el perdón de nadie pero aun así lo pido… ¿Soy una entupida verdad?-Murmuro entre llanto Eve mientras que estaba sentada en una de las tumbas en su "hogar".

-Odio a Norht, odio a Thooth y odio a Sandy-Susurraba una y otra ves como un disco rayado y sintió que su corazón se apretaba otra vez.

-He, ¡Mírame Hombre de la Luna no ves que esta maldita forma ya me afecto!-Grito hacia la Luna pero no recibió ni una repuesta alguna.

_-_Si tan solo pudiera volver hacia el pasado y no cometer los mismos errores-

.

* * *

.

. ¡Por fin actualice esta historia!

Disculpe por la demora u.u pero como dije ante mi inspiración es como la de un mosquito.

Bueno tenia una idea quiero que aparezcan mas espíritus en mi historia, Haci si ustedes quieren participar envíenme un Mp con la ficha de su personaje y historia.

Ah y también no duden en darme ideas para esta historia.-(la pobre de mi se esta quedando sin ideas D;)-

Bueno nos leemos el próximo capitulo chao


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Amistad Rara**

**Resumen:** Sophie cumplió los 13 años mientras que Jaime tiene 17 años y aun ellos pueden ver a los Guardianes pero ...un día Sophie se encontró con un espíritu que su hermano no puede ver. ¿Sophie podrá ayudar a el espíritu de halloween de su "problema de no tener existencia" y de ser muy perezosa? Y ¿Porque los guardianes se ven preocupados por la nueva amistad que tiene Sophie?

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto mi Oc. Y mala ortografía.**

**Capitulo: Las reuniones con tus antiguos compañeros, no puede salir como lo esperas.**

Sophie y Halloween fueron hacia el centro comercial y hay Halloween o mejor dicho Eve estaba muy emocionada con dicho lugar, por sus colores calidos que tenia y por los adornos extravagantes que tenia cada tienda diferente. Corriendo y traspasando a todas las personas que estaban en el lugar Halloween grita con alegría hacia Sophie:

-¡Este Lugar es muy genial!-

Sophie ante la exclamación de Halloween no pudo deprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y le pregunto al espíritu-¿Nunca antes has estado en un centro comercial?-

-No nunca-Respondió rápidamente Halloween y vio que unos niños entraban a una tienda que tenia varios videojuegos arcades.

-¡Tiene personitas al igual que la _televisión!-_Volvió a exclamar el espíritu y fue corriendo hacia Sophie para agarrarla de su brazo-¿Podemos ir para aya? Sí-Suplico Eve al igual como un niño pequeño.

-Claro, por que no-Respondió Sophie y fueron caminando hasta la tienda en donde había una corta fila para entrar y se encontraban unos cuantos niños jugando a distintos juego.

Sophie no sabia como Halloween que era un espíritu antiguo (se supone) no conoce los centros comerciales u otros avances tecnológicos, es como si el espíritu se hubiera quedado atrapado en una época. Mirando como Eve veía cada unos de los juegos como si fuera algo extraño o peligroso, Sophie decide jugar el juego de "PacMan" que estaba alado de Halloween.

-Mira-Exclamo Sophie y se concentro en ganar el juego y Halloween estaba mirando embobada alado de ella.

-Oye Sophie, porque este juego se come los fantasma-Pregunto Halloween algo perturbada.

-¿Eh?, es porque los fantasmas son los malos de este juego y se quieren comer a pacman-Contesto concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y no pudo ver la mueca que hizo Halloween ante la palabra "malos".

-Y porque esos fantasma tienen que ser lo malos, sabes los buenos también son malos por las acciones que hacen-Dijo algo molesta y Sophie la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto desconcertada.

-Nada-Suspiro Halloween y empezó a jugar un juego de carreras.

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba North volando hacia cada cementerio que viera, a el no le gustaba los lugares oscuros y terroríficos, hasta solitario como un cementerio pero el sabia que era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar al espíritu de Halloween.

-¿Dónde estará?-Suspiro exasperado y sintió a alguien atrás suyo como si lo estuviera mirando.

Volteando rápidamente su cabeza vio a Pitch que se encontraba dos metros alejado de el con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Ahora que tramas Pitch!-Dijo muy enojada North ante Picht.

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar con un viejo amigo?-Pregunto con tristeza Picht que era claramente falsa.

North saco sus dos espadas que estaban en su cinturón y se puso en una posición defensiva que hizo reír a Picht.

-Vamos North yo no estoy por ti, yo solamente quiero ver a _Halloween_-Dice Picht mientras que caminaba tranquilamente hacia North ignorando la mirada furiosa que le mandaba este.

-¿¡Que quieres de el¡?-Pregunto North ahora mas preocupado de antes, será que Picht descubrió el sello de Halloween se estaba debilitando.

-He, es obvio no crees, pedirle que suelte ese sello para que todos sus amigos de antes vuelvan aparecer como en la era oscura-Respondió sin rodeos y con una arena oscura que se formaba en sus manos corrió rápidamente hacia North para atacarlo pero este lo esquivo fácilmente-¡Maldición, tienes ese maldito reloj-Grito Picht enojado al ver el reloj que se encontraba colgando en el cinturón de North.

-Te sientes débil Picht-Se burlo North al ver que el espíritu maligno se estaba tambaleando.

-¡He!, no creas que ese reloj te ayudara cuando tenga todos mis poderes-Murmuro oscuramente Picht y todo su cuerpo se convirtió en arena oscura para luego desaparecer rápidamente, dejando solo a North en el cementerio.

-Cobarde-susurro North y se subió a su trineo para ir a otro cementerio.

* * *

Después de media hora Halloween se aburrió de los juegos y pido (mejor dicho obligo) a Sophie a ir a una tienda que vendían adornos y muñecas de porcelanas.

-Este lugar da miedo-dice en voz baja Sophie que estaba asustada por las muñecas de porcelanas.

-Hehehe, miedosa-Se burlo Halloween y vio una cajita musical que estaba apartada de los demás objetos, Eve vio con curiosidad a caja y esta se abrió para luego tocar una canción de cuna que a Halloween le sorprendió.

-_Esta canción la he escuchado antes…pero en ¿Dónde?-_Pensó Halloween y por una extraña razón una imagen como casi grabada se muestra rápidamente en su cabeza.

_-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo-dijo una muchacha de 21 años que estaba amarrada a un tronco con forma de cruz mientras que toda las personas de ese pueblo miraba con odio hacia la muchacha._

_-Usted esta acusada por hacer brujería con los niños de este pueblo-Dijo Un hombre._

_-¡Mentira!Yo nunca he hecho eso!-Grito la muchacha con terror puro mientras que vio a dos hombres con unas antorchas acercándose hacia ella._

_-Eve-_

_-_**¡Eve!-**Grito Sophie preocupada.

-Eh…-Exclamo exaltada Halloween que boto la caja de música y una señora que estaba atrás de ellas se acerco algo enojada.

-Cuidado señorita, si usted rompe algo de aquí lo tiene que pagar-Dijo la señora algo enojada y Sophie se disculpo.

-¿Eve estas bien?-Sophie pregunto pero Halloween seguía medio congelada sin prestar atención hacia ella-¿Halloween?-pregunto nuevamente pero el espíritu no respondía.

-_Quema, quema, ¡Quema!-_Un pensamiento horripilante inundo en la mente de Halloween que la hizo respirar rápidamente como si le faltara aire.

Sophie al ver que el espíritu no respondía la sacudió con cuidado pero se dio cuenta que los ojos de Halloween estaban negros como si alma para luego volver a esos ojos felinos de antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Halloween sin interés y Sophie la quedo mirando raro.

-Eve…no me escuchaste cuando…-Antes que Sophie continuara de hablar Halloween se va corriendo hacia el pasillo del centro comercial para ver a un rastro de arena amarilla que la gente no podía ver.

-_¡Maldición! Debe ser Sandy-_Pensó con miedo Halloween y corrió hacia donde estaba Sophie.

-Sophie nos tenemos que ir rápido de aquí-Dijo rápidamente Halloween

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto sin entender Sophie y Halloween la tomo de los brazos y la llevo bruscamente hacia una salida de emergencia que tenia la tienda.

-Pero que te pasa Eve-Dijo enojada Sophie.

-Sophie, **el chico de arena esta aquí el es malo el es malo**-Dice con la misma voz distorsionada de antes haciendo estremecer a Sophie.

-¡Me tengo que ir de aquí! Si ellos me encuentra ¡Me encerraran!-Grito entre la desesperación absoluta Halloween.

Sophie al ver la reacción de Halloween tan desesperada decidió ayudar a escapar al espíritu de su captor pero ¿chico de arena? No seria…¿Sandy?.

-Eve, tranquilízate vamos a ir rápido a mi casa..¿Reacuerdo?-Trato de tranquilizar al espíritu.

Pero antes que las dos dieran un paso mas una arena amarilla de forma de látigo atrapo a Halloween haciendo que Sophie diera un grito de miedo por lo que estaba pasando. Eve que luchaba desesperadamente en liberarse vio que Sandy se encontraba mirándola con ojos furiosos.

-_Si las miradas mataran-_Pensó Halloween y vio a Sophie que no sabia que hacer.

-¡SOPHIE!-Grito Aster que de un agujero en el suelo salio para ponerse delante de Sophie como si la estuviera protegiendo.

-¡Que estabas tratando de hacer Halloween!-Dijo el conejo amenazadoramente.

Halloween que aun se retorcía en el látigo de arena dorada se dio cuenta de Aster y con una voz oscura y retorcida dice enojada-**Pero que diablos están haciendo, yo solo estaba con mi amiga-**

Dicho eso Sandy apretó aun mas su látigo haciendo que Halloween diera un grito de dolor.

-¡EVE!-Grito Sophie y aparto a Aster de ella y se fue donde Eve que aun seguía luchando contra la arena amarilla.

-¡Sophie No te acerques a ella!-Grito Aster conmocionado pero Sophie le miro con una mirada que nunca antes le a dado.

-¿¡Pero que están haciendo Aster, Sandy ¡? ¡Sandy desata a Eve!-Dijo Enojada y Sandy miro hacia aster como diciéndole ¿Qué_ debe hacer?_ Y luego su látigo de arena se desata de Halloween.

-¿Eve? Estas bien-Pregunto Sophie agachándose hacia el espíritu que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados como esperando su muerte o algo por el estilo.

-_Sophie,_ Sophie-Un susurro lamentable escapo de los labios de Eve.

-¡Sophie! Aléjate de _eso_ Es muy peligroso-Advirtió Aster pero Sophie lo ignora y toma a Halloween de los hombros.

-No se porque ustedes están actuando así contra Halloween-Susurro con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos pero no iba a llorar._ Tenia que ser fuerte._

Sandy al ver las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas de Sophie se lamento para luego ver hacia Halloween que se encontraba mirando hacia el vacío como si estuviera recordando algo. Haciendo unas palabras con la arena mágica que el tenia escribió.

-_Lo siento Sophie pero tenemos que llevarnos a Halloween, es una orden del hombre de la luna-_

-¡¿Y Es una orden del hombre de la luna que ataquen a Halloween¡?-Pregunta enojada y luego se dio cuenta que una de las manos de Halloween se transformo en las mismas garras de antes.

-Sophie, a la cuenta de tres tienes que correr-Susurro Halloween y se paro al frente de Sandy y Aster que se pusieron en posición de pelea, Aster sacaba sus Boomerang y Sandy hizo nuevamente con su arena sus látigos.

1-contó Halloween y su cuerpo se volvió escamoso como la piel de un reptil y sus alas se volvieron el doble de grande de lo que eran.

2-Su cuerpo se encorvo y una cola puntiaguda salio que hizo a Sophie sorprenderse del cambio.

3-Las alas hicieron una cortina de humo que hizo a Sandy y a Aster quedar momentáneamente ciegos y hay entonces Sophie entendió que debía correr.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas Sophie se camuflo entre el grupo de personas que estaba en la callé para luego detenerse a un callejón oscuro. Mirando con mucho cuidado se fijo que Halloween había recuperado la forma "normal" que tenia cuando la conoció y se fue donde ella estaba.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca-Suspiro Halloween y se sentó alado de Sophie.

-¿Qué paso? Eve porque Aster y Sandy te atacaban-Pregunto alarmada Sophie, nunca se imagino que Sandy y Bunny (como le decía cuando era pequeña Sophie a Aster) se comportaran de esa forma.

-Sophie…yo no te puedo decir porque **esos** dos me persiguen-Susurro deseando de que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a y si quieren participar de esta historia con sus personajes no duden en llenar esta ficha;

Nombre:

Personalidad:

Físico:

Poderes:

Espíritu o Humano:

Historia:

Relación con los personajes: (No amorosa, como de amistad)

Y no duden en darme ideas para continuar esta historia, u.u mi inspiración anda desapareciendo de mi. Bueno chao nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
